Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for downhole well testing. More particularly, such embodiments relate to systems and methods for evaluating multiple subterranean rock layers or zones for their potential to produce hydrocarbons.
After a wellbore has been drilled into a subterranean formation, various zones of the formation are perforated using a perforating gun. Drill stem testing is then conducted with a downhole testing tool (known as a “drill stem testing tool”) to evaluate the productive capacity, pressure, permeability, and/or nature of the reservoir fluids disposed within each zone. The downhole testing tool includes a tubular body having one or more packers adapted to seal the annulus between the tubular body and the wellbore wall, thereby isolating a particular zone. The tubular body also includes a valve that is actuated into an open position to allow fluid from the particular zone to flow through the tubular body and to the surface for testing.
Once drill stem testing is complete for the particular zone, the downhole testing tool is pulled out of the wellbore to enable the zone that was just tested to be hydraulically isolated from the rest of the wellbore. The zone may be hydraulically isolated by positioning a plug in the wellbore. The downhole testing tool may then be run back into the wellbore to test another zone, and the procedure is repeated for each zone.
Running the downhole testing tool in and out of the wellbore in multiple trips is time consuming and costly. What is needed, therefore, are improved systems and methods for evaluating multiple subterranean rock zones in a single trip in the wellbore.